In a starter for starting an engine, an electromagnetic switch is arranged adjacent to an end of a starter motor on a side opposite to a pinion with respect to an axial direction. An exciting coil is provided in the electromagnetic switch. A first lead wire of the exciting coil is connected to a conductive terminal, which is generally known as a 50 terminal, and a second lead wire of the exciting coil is grounded to a holder plate.
An end of the conductive terminal is supported by a seating of the electromagnetic switch. The conductive terminal passes through an end cover that surrounds the periphery of the electromagnetic switch and extends to the outside, so that an opposite end of the conductive terminal connects to a lead wire that connects to a starting switch (ignition switch). This kind of starter is for example disclosed in JP-A-9-79122 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,566) and JP-A-9-273465 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,204).
In the starter, however, the conductive terminal is supported by the seating of the electromagnetic switch and is distant from a coil-leading portion that leads the lead wire of the exciting coil. Therefore, the lead wire is wired through space from the coil-leading portion to the conductive terminal and connected to the conductive terminal such as by soldering. In this case, the lead wire is unstably wired in the space. Therefore, it is difficult to automate the connection of the lead wire and the conductive terminal.
Further, if the lead wire, which is wired through space, oscillates by being affected by vibrations, it is likely to brake and interfere with other parts. To solve this problem, for example, a part of the lead wire can be clamped. However, this results in an increase in the number of working steps and further results in an increase in manufacturing costs.